


Oh Boy.

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Greenwarden - Elliot Z.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The Tracker gets to enjoy a small victory. (Fictober 2020 Prompt 11)
Relationships: Bautista/Tracker, Marianna Bautista/Tracker
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 4





	Oh Boy.

"I told you so."

You have to admit, the words feel satisfying. It certainly doesn't hurt that Bautista looks rather sour about it.

"Are you done?" She asks, grumbly. It's not every day that you manage to one-up her like this, and far less often that you get to do it without consequence.

You bask in the glow of the feeling as Bautista shrinks in on herself a bit more, arms crossed and shoulders hunched. You can't help the grin on your face, but know better than to rub too much salt into her wound. She just absorbs it and sends it back out. "Yes."

She lets out a long sigh, shoulders drooping. "Don't tell Nazeri."

"Aw, what?" You exclaim, offended and disappointed that you won't be getting to showcase your success any further.

But Bautista fixes you with a look- and it's not her usual "I'll use your intestines for paracord crafts" kind of look. This is...remorseful. ashamed. Pleading.

Oh boy.

"Look, I..." She huffs out her breath, hand going to rub at the bridge of her nose. You suddenly notice how tired she looks. Her hair is greasy, her clothes stained, and you can see the weariness in the bags under her eyes. "I should have listened to you. I admit. My mistake nearly cost..."

She doesn't need to finish the sentence. You both nearly died back there. It's your quick thinking and her strength that got you out in one...mostly one, piece.

Your stomach shrinks at how you nearly watched her die. And now, taking her in, a worn and sad woman where once was an indomitable force of reckoning.

_Oh boy._

Before you know what you're doing, you've reached out and taken her hand. She stiffens in surprise, eyebrows shooting into her hairline and apprehension written all across her tired face.

"This stays between us." You mutter, barely audible to even yourself. You throw her hand away, but only after giving it a quick squeeze.

"Now go get some rest. You look awful." You say, turning away before she can say anything else and wandering down the hotel sidewalk, intending to go back to your room.

"Hey!" She calls out right before you enter the door, and you pause long enough to look back at her. Her tan skin looks sickly in the pale blue light. Yet...she seems a bit better than she was a moment ago. Standing taller.

"...Thanks." she admits, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand in a way that makes her t-shirt strain and bicep bulge.

You fight back against the way that image leaves you with your heart pounding and mouth dry, hoping there's no blush on your suddenly warm face.

You wonder if it's a trick of the light, but you swear you see it on her cheeks too.

"Goodnight, Bautista."


End file.
